Sísifo
by xochipilli
Summary: Durante la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios Hermione encuentra una profecía con su nombre y el de Tom Ryddle, minutos después, los relojes de arena en la Sala del Tiempo caen a su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Sísifo

**Clasificación: **T

**Renuncia legal: **Nada que reconozcan es mío, cero lucro.

**Sumario: **Durante la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios Hermione encuentra una profecía con su nombre y el de Tom Ryddle, minutos después, los relojes de arena en la Sala del Tiempo caen a su alrededor.

**Pareja: **Hermione Granger/Tom Ryddle.

**Advertencia: **Lo he dicho muchas veces en otras de mis historias pero no está de más repetirlo: no hay canon en mis fics, y éste no es la excepción; si quieren leer algo canon les recomiendo releerse los siete libros de la saga.

**Advertencia II (si no leíste lo anterior, por favor lee esto, es de extrema importancia): **Este fic está bajo amenaza de no ser continuado, estoy perfectamente consciente de que publicarlo es un grosería si es que no pienso terminarlo pero es importante para mi salud mental que estas diez hojas salgan al mundo virtual porque no me dejan trabajar en ninguno de mis otros fics, al subirlo espero dos posibles resultados: que la inspiración me asalte y me obligue a seguir escribiéndolo o que se esfume todo deseo de continuarlo, en cualquier caso, el verdadero fin es sacarlo de mi mente por un tiempo para poder trabajar en mis otros fics.

**Importante: **Las letras en cursiva del prólogo están tomadas del libro _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_, pero no es plagio, lo juro, estoy citando, una técnica perfectamente aceptable en literatura de vanguardia, cosa que este fic está muy lejos de ser, pero el argumento sirve.

La historia comienza en el capítulo 35, cuando están en la sala de profecías.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sísifo

_Los dioses habían condenado a Sísifo a rodar sin cesar una roca hasta la cima de una montaña desde donde la piedra volvía a caer por su propio peso. Habían pensado con algún fundamento que no hay castigo más terrible que el trabajo inútil y sin esperanza. _

_Albert Camus, El mito de Sísifo_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Prólogo

… _De todas formas le habían dado a Harry una idea. El problema iba a ser decírselo a los demás._

_- No me habéis dicho que tiene de especial esta profecía- dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo. Movió sus pies a un lado, buscando los de alguien más._

_- No juegues con nosotros, Potter-__ le respondió Malfoy._

_-No juego- d__ijo Harry, atendiendo a medias a la conversación y a medias su pie buscador. Y entonces encontró los dedos de alguien y los pisó. El sonido de ese alguien tomando aire de golpe le indicó que eran de Hermione._

Hermione ahogó un gritó de dolor cuando sintió el pie de Harry sobre el suyo.

_- ¿Qué?-_ le preguntó la castaña esperando escuchar una buena respuesta pero Harry estaba demasiado interesado en lo que los mortífagos estaban diciendo así que tardó en responder y Hermione continuaba impacientándose.

'¿Romper las estanterías?' se preguntó Hermione cuando escuchó las instrucciones de su amigo, pero en seguida comprendió que eso les daría la oportunidad de huir, con disimulo volteó hacía los demás para darles la orden.

- Ron- susurró la castaña tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo pero el pelirrojo no hacía caso.

Hermione dio un pequeño paso hacía atrás y volteó a ver a Ron para darle la orden de Harry pero algo llamó su atención entre los estantes de profecías.

Resistiendo las ganas a de acercarse más al estante para comprobar lo que creía haber visto, Hermione le dio a Ron las instrucciones y se dispuso a esperar la señal de Harry.

_- ¡Ya!- _

Neville, Luna y Ginny destruyeron los estantes de la izquierda y Ron volteó a destruir los que se encontraban a sus espaldas, Hermione se acercó con rapidez a rescatar la profecía que había llamado su atención, la profecía en donde creía haber visto su nombre, después apuntó su varita a los estantes.

Las esferas de cristal cayeron al suelo y miles de voces proféticas se alzaron a la vez, si Hermione hubiera tenido forma de escuchar las voces una por una habría sacado tinta y pergamino, o tal vez no, en ese entonces todavía no creía en el destino ni en profecías, sólo hasta que fuera una víctima más se arrepentiría del haberle permitido a Harry tal estupidez.

Entre la confusión sobresalió la voz de Harry ordenándoles que corrieran y antes de que Hermione pudiera escoger una dirección sintió la mano de su amigo jalarla de su túnica, presurosa, la chica guardó su profecía en su túnica y siguió a Harry.

Un mortífago tomó a Harry por el hombro y Hermione lo hechizó, el chico continuó corriendo y Hermione iba detrás de Neville gritándole que corriera más rápido, al cruzar la puerta en donde los esperaba Harry, Hermione la selló con un hechizo, sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido a la mitad de sus amigos, escucharon acercarse a los mortífagos y los tres chicos se ocultaron debajo de una mesas. _Podían ver el final de las túnicas de dos mortífagos acercándose, sus pies moviéndose rápidos. _

Hermione escuchó a Harry hechizar a uno de los mortífagos y se movió con sigilo tratando de buscar un buen lugar para hacer lo mismo, de repente escuchó una palabra que le paró el corazón un segundo:

_-Avada…_

Pero antes de que el mortífago pudiera terminar su maldición, Harry lo tumbó al suelo y Neville apuntó con su varita para desarmar al hombre pero su hechizo falló y tanto la varita del mortífago como la de Harry salieron volando hasta la puerta de la sala en donde habían estado.

Hermione aprovechó la confusión para levantarse del suelo y corrió rumbo a Harry para quitarle al mortífago de encima, fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito de Neville:

_- ¡Sal del camino, Harry!_

Hermione volteó a decirle que tuviera cuidado pero Neville ya había lanzado su hechizo.

_-__¡DESMAIUS! _

Hermione observó cómo el rayo de luz roja fallaba su objetivo y se iba a estrellar en un armario lleno de relojes de arena de distintos tamaños, no estaba segura de qué eran exactamente, algunos parecían giratiempos pero los otros parecían diseños complicados, cuando el armario cayó al suelo todos los relojes se rompieron y la arena se dispersó hasta los pies de Hermione, de repente el armario volvió a su lugar vertical e inmediatamente cayó al suelo otra vez dispersando aún más los vidrios y la arena en la dirección de Hermione.

La castaña no hizo caso del desastre que Neville había causado y siguió corriendo detrás de Harry y el mortífago sin importarle que estuviera pisando aún más la arena que había salido de los relojes.

_- ¡DESMAIUS!_- gritó Hermione en dirección del mortífago que estaba peleando contra Harrry.

La castaña todavía tuvo de tiempo de ver cómo el hombre caía al suelo antes de que la arena y el vidrio que estaba pisando comenzara a levantar ondas de magia a su alrededor.

Hermione dio un paso para intentar reunirse con Harry pero no pudo moverse, la magia de los relojes continuó aumentando y la castaña sintió que estaba viajando en un traslador, la arena de los relojes comenzó a levantarse en una nube de tierra y Hermione tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para protegerlos, sintió que un torbellino se formaba en su interior y se tambaleó en su lugar hasta chocar contra el armario de relojes y caer al suelo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El fuerte ruido de una ventana que se rompe rezumbó por todo el Departamento de Misterios llamando la atención de los inefables que se encontraban en turno.

Octavius Rookwood y Jasper Smith se encontraban trabajando en la Sala del Tiempo por lo que fueron los primeros en llegar a investigar la fuente del ruido.

- Cinco siglos de trabajo, destruidos- comentó Octavius con desidia al ver que el armario en donde guardaban todos los modelos que varias generaciones de inefables habían ido creando para viajar en el tiempo ahora estaba hecho trizas.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron a una voz los nuevos inefables que habían llegado a ver el alboroto.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Qué hace aquí esa niña?

Jasper y Octavius se acercaron a la forma inerte de la chica castaña que había aparecido de la nada.

- ¡Ennervate!- exclamó Octavius señalando con su varita el rostro de la chica.

Hermione despertó con confusión y miedo, miró alrededor con ojos espantados e intentó levantarse.

- ¡Hey, niña! ¡Cálmate!- ordenó Octavius con severidad.

La castaña se quedó en su lugar pero en sus ojos aún había miedo.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Jasper Smith viendo a la extraña a los ojos.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero inmediatamente la cerró y la desesperación apareció en sus ojos.

- No sé.

Jasper suspiró con cansancio.

Octavius maldijo en voz alta.

Hermione se aferró a su varita.


	2. Chapter 2

I

Con una sonrisa de entera satisfacción Tom Sorvolo Ryddle atravesó la pared del andén 9 3/4, por su vestuario y su actitud cualquiera pensaría que era algún privilegiado hijo de papi, la verdad era que Tom tenía que valerse de medios más que ilegales para hacerse de dinero, ni el oro ni la fortuna eran objeto de ambición para él, no, Tom Ryddle estaba por encima del efímero placer que la riqueza proporcionaba a los más superficiales, sus gustos y sus ambiciones iban más allá de los plebeyos lujos terrenales, pero aún así Tom comprendía la importancia del capital.

- ¡Tom!- llamó una entusiasmada voz que Tom reconoció sin problemas, Patrick Nott.

- Patrick- saludó Tom al joven, eran compañeros de casa y de clases.

- Lo sospechaba- comentó Patrick al ver la insignia que colgaba de la capa de Tom – Premio Anual.

Tom asintió con arrogancia y caminó hasta el tren para abordarlo, Patrick caminaba a sus espaldas, como si fuera un subordinado, porque eso era, aunque no lo supiera.

- ¿Y qué hiciste en el verano?- preguntó Patrick afablemente.

Tom ni siquiera volteó a verlo, jamás respondía preguntas que sonaran incluso remotamente personales, Patrick comprendió su error e intentó rectificarlo cambiando de tema.

- Sabías que la tipa del Departamento de Misterios va a estudiar un tiempo en Hogwarts mientras los inefables encuentran la forma de regresarla a su época- dijo Patrick suponiendo que ese era un buen tema, era lo único de lo que se habló en el mundo mágico durante el verano, todos estaban intrigados por la chica que había llegado del futuro.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Tom Ryddle un poco molesto, le disgustaba enormemente no estar al tanto de las últimas noticias del mundo mágico, una razón más para odiar los veranos, Tom debía pasar las vacaciones con los muggles y los periódicos se rehusaban a enviar lechuzas al mundo muggle mientras la guerra no llegara a su fin, en los últimos años varias lechuzas se habían perdido por culpa de los fuerzas aéreas muggles; Tom podía haber comprado los últimos ejemplares cuando acudió a comparar sus útiles escolares pero acababa de llegar de Lothian en donde los niños del orfanato habían encontrado asilo y sólo había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer compras de última hora en el Callejón Diagón.

- De la tal Hermione Granger, ¿no supiste?- preguntó Patrick incrédulo.

- Dime- ordenó Tom con prepotencia mientras ambos caminaban por los estrechos pasillos del tren, apenas había lugar para ambos.

- Unos días después de que terminara el año escolar apareció en el periódico una nota en primera plana sobre una extraña chica que había aparecido de la nada en el Departamento de Misterios, la llevaron a San Mungo porque al parecer no recordaba nada, los medimagos creyeron que seguramente había intentando Apaperecerse en el vestíbulo del Ministerio pero eso no explicaba por qué había aparecido en el Departamento de Misterios, ese piso es el de mayor seguridad y es imposible entrar sin permiso, en fin, los inefables intentaron ocultar la verdad pero finalmente se supo por un reportero de "El Profeta" que la chica viene del futuro y nadie sabe cómo regresarla porque su llegada provocó la destrucción de todos los giratiempos existentes, todo el asunto causó un barullo en el Ministerio, unos querían enviarla a Azkaban otros querían su autógrafo, la mayoría sólo quería que la chica dijera todo lo que sabe del futuro pero fue en vano, los medimagos dijeron que padece amnesia, lo cual podría ser una mentira porque …

- ¡Tom, Patrick!- llamó una nueva voz a sus espaldas, ambos chicos voltearon a ver al intruso, Tom se sorprendió al verlo pero no lo mostró, era el redundante Vulcan Mulciber, había cursado su séptimo año el ciclo pasado y nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí.

- Vulcan, no me digas que reprobaste tus ÉXTASIS- se burló Patrick.

Tom quería escuchar el resto del relato de Patrick pero supuso que eso podía esperar, Vulcan Mulciber llevaba compañía, de su brazo colgaba la mano de una chica que nunca había visto antes.

- Por supuesto que no, subí al tren solamente para llevar a Hermione a un compartimiento y para presentarle a las personas adecuadas- dijo Vulcan pasando su mano hacía la espalda baja de la chica para indicar que de ella hablaba.

- Bueno, pues aquí estamos- dijo Patrick, con una arrogante sonrisa dio un paso adelante para tomar la mano de la chica- Patrick Nott, a tu servicio.

- Tom Sorvolo Ryddle- se presentó Tom viendo con interés a la chica, no conocía toda la historia porque Patrick no había terminado de contarla pero Tom estaba segura de que esa era la viajante del futuro.

- Hermione Granger- se presentó la chica de cabello castaño y tan rizado que parecía tener un pequeño arbusto café en el cabeza, sus ojos cafés se clavaron en Tom con intensidad por un efímero momento.

- Supongo que han leído sobre ella en "El profeta", espero que no la molesten con preguntas impertinentes- dijo Vulcan con un ligero tono amenazante.

Tom entornó sus ojos al escuchar las palabras y el tono del chico.

- Me parece, Mulciber, que ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, puedes retirarte, el tren es sólo para alumnos- dijo Tom viendo a Vulcan con seriedad.

- Pero aún no he…

- Estoy seguro de que la chica puede encontrar un compartimiento por sí sola, créeme, no es tan difícil- interrumpió Tom a Vulcan antes de que el joven pudiera terminar de refutar.

La chica arrugó su entrecejo y fijo nuevamente sus ojos cafés en los de Tom, su rostro delataba la irritación que le había producido el comentario.

Vulcan se mordió el labio para no alegar con Tom al respecto y volteó a despedirse de Hermione, después se despidió con una mirada de los otros dos chicos y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a una de las bajadas.

- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?- ofreció Patrick.

Hermione lo dudó unos segundos en los que vio a Tom con sospecha, como si estuviera decidiendo si el chico tenía alguna característica salvable, finalmente volteó hacía Patrick y asintió.

- Sí.

Tom sonrió de lado, aparentemente había pasado la inspección de la chica pero era evidente que todavía estaba bajo prueba, había pasado por exámenes parecidos con anterioridad, cuando era pequeño tenía que formarse junto a los demás niños para que los aspirantes padres pasaran por las filas inspeccionando a cada niño y decidir qué modelo se llevarían a casa, cuando pasaban por enfrente de Tom se encontraban con un par de ojos desafiantes y llenos de odio, parecían retarlos a cometer el tremendo error de escoger al niño Ryddle, los compradores se alejaban de esa particular mercancía en seguida, iban al orfanato en busca de inocencia, simpatía y sufrimiento, no en busca del anticristo. Tom había odiado esas inspecciones, como también había odiado las que había sufrido en sus primeras semanas de escuela, los slytherins de buena familia lo veían con velado desprecio, lo inspeccionaban como si esperaran encontrar rastros muggles en su persona. Extrañamente no le molestó la inspección de Hermione Granger, no era despectiva ni crítica, era escéptica y un poco sospechosa.

Llegaron a un compartimiento vacío y antes de que Tom pudiera comenzar a interrogar a la extraña dos nuevos chicos entraron, Aleksey Poliakoff, un joven de Dumstrang que había llegado a Hogwarts el año anterior, su familia tenía asilo político en el Reino Unido, el Ministerio de Magia de la URSS pedía la extradición de su padre para hacerle un juicio por su alianza con Grindelwald; y Nicander Macmillan, la oveja slytherin de la familia Macmillan.

- Tom, Patrick- saludó Nicander con jovialidad, al ver la presencia de la chica se acercó inmediatamente a presentarse- la famosa viajera del cabello castaño, es un placer, mi nombre es Nicander Rosier- se presentó con formalidad, al ver la mirada interrogante de los demás chicos volteó a explicarles su cambio de apellido.

- Mis ex-padres, ese par de vergonzosos Hufflepuffs, me borraron de su árbol familiar, gracias a Merlín y a mis malas acciones y enormes pecados ya no soy un Macmillan, los Rosier me adoptaron el mes pasado y ahora heme aquí: Nicander Lucan Rosier- anunció el chico con pomposidad.

- ¿Y por eso estás feliz?- preguntó Hermione Granger con confusión, el chico regresó su atención a ella.

- Por supuesto, por fin soy libre, ser un Slytherin en una familia de Hufflepuffs es como ser un muggle en la casa de los Black, un negro en una reunión del Ku Klux Klan, un judío en el búnker del Führer, un inconformista entre los Ravenclaws, un racional entre los Gryffindors, un liberal entre los católicos, un extranjero en…

- Suficiente- interrumpió Tom con autoridad, el chico cerró la boca apenado y se sentó junto a Hermione.

- Yo soy Aleksey Poliakoff- se presentó el otro joven acercándose a Hermione para tomar su mano, el chico tenía un fuerte acento.

- Hermione Granger- dijo la castaña sonriendo brevemente.

- Así que dinos, Hermione…- comenzó Patrick, la castaña no lo dejó hablar.

- No recuerdo nada- aclaró antes de que los chicos comenzaran a interrogarla.

- Que cliché- murmuró Tom con una sonrisa burlona, Hermione lo escuchó y volteó a mirarlo feo.

- Es la verdad, ni siquiera sé exactamente si Hermione Granger es realmente mi nombre- dijo defensivamente la castaña.

- Bueno y ¿por qué vas a Hogwarts? ¿No deberías estar en el ala de enfermos mentales de San Mungo?- preguntó Tom con una sonrisa de burla, normalmente no era así de mal educado con las personas que apenas conocía, en especial no cuando venían recomendadas por un slytherin, en este caso Vulcan Mulciber, y muchos menos cuando le interesaba trabar "relaciones sociales", Hermione Granger le intrigaba como a cualquier otro mago que supiera de su viaje en el tiempo, pero aún así Tom no podía evitar aguijonearla verbalmente.

- Por lo que puedo ver, se nota que no hay mucha diferencia entre Hogwarts y el ala enfermos mentales de San Mungo- dijo la castaña con tono mandón y viendo a Tom con ferocidad.

Tom entendió que la chica lo estaba llamando insano mental y rió cínicamente.

- En verdad que sí la hay, los habitantes de San Mungo son más tolerables, ni siquiera hablan, en Hogwarts solamente te encuentras a parlanchines como Nicander- aseguró Tom, después decidió regresar el insulto – San Mungo te conviene si no recuerdas ni los hechizos más básicos- dijo con un tono que sugería lo que pensaba de las habilidades mágicas del castaña, seguramente eran inexistentes.

Hermione Granger se levantó de su asiento con enojo.

- No tengo por qué estar soportando tus insultos, tal vez no recuerde nada personal pero no necesito mi memoria para entender cuando mi presencia no es deseada- anunció la chica con dignidad para después salir del compartimiento.

Los demás chicos voltearon a observar confundidos a Tom.

- ¿No supiste que pasó todos los exámenes con excelentes calificaciones?- preguntó Nicander incrédulo.

Aleksey asintió silenciosamente y Patrick le informó a Tom un pequeño detalle que el resto del mundo mágico sabía.

- Hace unas semanas presentó los exámenes de quinto y sexto grado, los pasó todos, sus pruebas de poder mágico también resultaron bastante altas, más de lo normal, fue suficiente para que varias familias respetables se ofrecieran a acogerla en sus mansiones mientras el Ministerio encontraba una forma de enviarla a su tiempo- explicó Patrick con tono sumiso, como si fuera su culpa que Tom no hubiera recibido ejemplares del Profeta en las vacaciones, así esperaba poder evitar que el chico se disgustara con él.

Tom maldijo en Pársel y hubiera querido maldecir a sus estúpidos e inservibles lacayos pero eran impulsos normales en él así que no tuvo problemas para contener su molestia, logró dejar su rabia de lado y analizar fríamente la nueva información, si Hermione Granger recordaba los aspectos académicos de su vida entonces eso cambiaba las cosas radicalmente, no le importaba que la chica no recordara ni su nombre si es que podía recordar cada hechizo y maldición que había aprendido en su vida, si es que efectivamente venia del futuro debía saber nuevas teorías, pociones y hechizos que aún no se habían inventado, por aprender eso valía la pena ir a buscarla y encantarla con sonrisas e hipocresía.

- Mujeres, son altamente emocionales- anunció Aleksey con sabiduría.

Nicander y Patrick asintieron con gravedad, era una de esas verdades universales, un axioma.

Tom los vio con disgusto, se puso de pie y salió del compartimiento, nadie le preguntó a dónde iba, habían aprendido a nunca cuestionar a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

-------------------

-------------

---------

----

-

Bueno, a pesar de que no hay muchas posibilidades de que continué este fic me gustaría saber su opinión, si es que no están muy molestas conmigo por subir una historia en estado de feto.


End file.
